narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyori Senju
Hyori Senju (''千手 ひより, Senju Hyori) is a Kunoichi from Konohagakure. She's into the Team 3 with Kaichi Kazeyama and Ren Sonoda. She participates in the Fourth Great Ninja War with her team. Background Hyori's childhood was normal. He had no problems to worry about besides the incident that occurred by nine tails, which made her parents moved from village, but she would not. After the sheet is recovered nine tails attack, she returned with the excuse that they wanted to enter the Ninja Academy in the Leaf, and their parents agreed to take her alone, at age 6. She was left in charge of his mother's best friend, the mother of his current teammate Kaichi Kazeyama, and since I lived away from her parents knew what she was stand on its own and take responsibility for their actions. His parents had been in Kumo. There was Kaichi he met and became great friends, although he began to have signs of flirting with girls. He graduated from the Academy at age eight and was assigned to a team of Kaichi, she and a new partner named Ren Sonoda. His sensei was Hiroshi. After that and after spending several missions lower ranks and with virtually no risk, one day he came to meet which later became his rival: Hanako Uchiha, and his team. After all that, continued to have several meetings with her, including the Examinations Chunnin that began recruiting young ninjas might ascend grade. Hyori and his team passed all tests, but she failed the last exam and being outside with his Gennin rank. Until then she had mastered the Doton and Suiton, but could not run too many Kekkei Genkai jutsu of his clan, the Mokuton. Since that time and after all the incidents with various and certain people, time passed until she was 11 and came up with the slaughter of the Uchiha clan. He tried but wonder why the Uchiha ever had "fallen in love" at first sight of him had disappeared from the village and would not ever step further order of Hokage, the ninja became a deserter. She tried to find out if the parents and family of Hanako was still alive, but only she had survived for reasons that would not explain Hanako and who was quite angry and confused since that day. The Chuunin Exams were held every year but Hyori not enter them again until he makes Mokuton master perfectly. It was then that team 3 received a B rank mission which Hyori not attend having to take care of his little sister named Mika Senju, six years that had recently sent his parents to entering them at the Ninja Academy. When your team came back Kaichi badly hurt and she complained a lot for not having gone with them to protect them, Hiroshi, his sensei, had disappeared in the mission as the mission Ren and had climbed to rank on a short time due to an infiltration of Sound Village's ninja. Having brought in his sister at the Academy and take care of Kaichi until it is recovered, over time turned 15 and promoted to Chuunin and several Mokuton jutsus and fully learned. Knew no more of her friend Hanako since had joined Akatsuki for Tobi's influence and his team had died long ago on a mission when the Uchiha was 13. All this left a lot to think about Hyori although later managed to relax knowing that later she would like a younger brother, Naruto Uzumaki. I went with several important missions and narrowed tie. He also met other people and continued to have curious little brother Itachi, Sasuke Uchiha, who had rarely seen before the village was. Personality In Progress Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the '''S' sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT